Los espías Potter
by Nanda Rowling
Summary: One shoot corto. Harry Potter pone en acción lo aprendido viendo series policiacas muggles. Una pena que no tenga experiencia. Harry&Ginny Hermione&Draco


**One-shot corto. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_Los Espías Potter _

\- Harry, no entiendo cual es tu obsesión, en estos últimos días no has dejado de hablar de Hermione, que será de ella, donde estará, por que no ha llamado. - Ginny Potter empezó a quejarse en el instante que reconoció la calle por donde estaba entrando. Y todo empeoró cuando se parqueó a dos casas antes de la de su amiga.

La pelirroja estaba completamente enojada por el engaño de Harry para sacarla de la casa, recordó rápidamente lo feliz que se puso al saber que ese día no cocinaría y que en su lugar comerían en el centro de Londres mágico. Pero todo era una mentira, y en vez de estar sentados en uno de sus restaurantes nuevos favoritos. Estaban parqueados en la calle de la casa de su mejor amiga.

\- Hermione esconde algo.- la voz del moreno tenía un tono de misterio.

Harry Potter conocía tan bien a Hermione Granger, su prácticamente hermana, para darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban en su cabeza, solo viéndola, por ejemplo hace seis años cuando la encontró llorando en la alfombra de la oficina, supo que al fin el matrimonio de sus mejores amigos había acabado, no necesito de escuchar lo que pasaba y solo se sentó a su lado a consolarla. O un recuerdo mucho más viejo, cuando estaban en el colegio sabía la nota que su amiga obtuvo solo con ver su sonrisa, y eso que Harry Potter a través de los años perfeccionó su talento de conocer a su mejor amiga, durante el tiempo que buscaron Horrocruxes, además del poco más de un año que vivieron juntos en Grimmauld Place después de que ella terminara su octavo año de Hogwarts.

Sinceramente Harry Potter podía decir que conocía a Hermione Granger como la palma de su mano, y por eso estaba seguro que estaba escondiendo algo.

Durante unos pocos meses sospechaba que algo pasaba con su amiga, pero la actitud extraña de estas últimas dos semanas lo sorprendían mucho más. - Si está en la casa. - analizó por las luces prendidas de la sala. Eran las cinco de la tarde de un sábado perfecto.

\- Amor mío. Hermione es nuestra amiga, nos contamos todo, los buenos momentos hasta los malos. ¿ Por qué pensar que esconde algo?. - Ginny no supo si reír al ver a su esposo sacando unos binoculares muggles de la puerta del carro o llorar de la vergüenza por el atrevimiento de espiar a Hermione.

\- Por la actitud y sus acciones. - recordó como estaba Hermione la última vez que fue a tomar café en casa. - Durante esta semana, tres días no fue a la oficina, y antes que lo digas, yo se que el puesto de Hermione le da la opción de trabajar en casa, pero el punto de todo es que ella nunca lo hace. ¿ no te parece raro que se esté quedando más tiempo en su casa? - acentuó el final para hacer entender a su esposa su preocupación. - ¿Qué tanto hace sola?. - acentuó la última palabra provocando intriga con su tono. - No ha ido a la nuestra en ocho días. Y sí estoy llevando la cuenta. - Ginny lo observó, era cierto todo lo que Harry estaba diciendo, ya era más de una semana sin tener una visita sorpresa de su mejor amiga para tomar café, conversar de los chicos en Hogwarts, del trabajo, o de cualquier cosa, y no solo eso, Ginny conocía perfectamente la opinión de Hermione sobre trabajar desde la casa, " Demasiada comodidad para mi gusto. " le había contestado hace algún tiempo cuando hablaron de la oportunidad que el ministerio le estaba dando a Hermione. ¿ Que cambió ahora ?.

También era verdad que la actitud de Hermione cambió en los últimos tres a cuatro meses, pero como era un cambio positivo nunca la pelirroja lo había analizado tan profundamente para sacar la conclusión de estar escondiendo algo.

Ginny recordó la última vez que su amiga fue a cenar, estaba radiante, con sus rizos sueltos, estrenando nuevo perfume, riéndose de las bromas tontas de Harry tal cual adolescente, y esa llamada a la hora del café, que fue la excusa perfecta para que se vaya en menos de treinta minutos diciendo que tenía que hacer algo del trabajo, Justo un viernes en la noche.

Ahora veía claramente la sospecha de su esposo. Hermione no estaba solo escondiendo algo, escondía a alguien.

\- Mira!!! Un carro está parqueando!! - entró en acción Ginny Potter, y le robó los binoculares. Esposos que espían unidos siempre permanecerían unidos.

\- Cinco en punto, cenará con alguien, por eso no acepto mi invitación señuelo. - explicó como todo un detective experto. -El plan de espiarla lo tengo desde hace algunas semanas.- Saco una libreta negra de cuero y anotó con su terrible caligrafía. " Carro muggle negro". - Ginny leyó rápidamente las notas de su esposo. "Tartamudea nerviosa al preguntarle por su fin de semana", " perfume nuevo" " maquillada al trabajo" " llamada misteriosa en casa " " chupetón en cuello" y a lado de este último tres cruces.

\- Trató de ocultarlos de todas las maneras posibles.- se rió al recordar las bufandas mal puestas de su mejor amiga o el cuello de tortuga durante un clima no adecuado.- Las X significan las veces que lo vi, fueron tres días diferentes en que pude darme cuenta de quien sabe cuantos días que habrá ido así.- Harry entendió en cuál nota su esposa había detenido la mirada, él también se sorprendió la primera vez que notó la marca, hasta primero pensó que era un insecto, pero luego se dio cuenta de la realidad, observar señas de amor en el cuello de Hermione era completamente extraño, ella siempre fue reservada y conservadora en cuestión del amor, Ron siempre se quejó de eso en sus charlas masculinas. -Parece que está teniendo más acción que nosotros.

\- y con Draco Malfoy!!! - Ginny gritó al ver al hombre, vestido con Jean y camisa blanca manga corta, si no fuera por el rubio platinado perfectamente peinado, nunca lo hubieran reconocido.

Del maletero Draco sacó unas fundas que Ginny reconocía de la tienda muggle de la zona.

\- Ver para creer. - continuó la mujer. - Malfoy usando ropa muggle cargando paquetes de las compras que aparentemente hizo solo en la tienda del barrio de Hermione. - los esposos Potter se miraron sorprendidos por la escena, más cuando se fijaron que el rubio abría la puerta con un juego de llaves.

\- Caso cerrado. - Harry suspiró aliviado, por un lado el gran misterio de su mejor amiga estaba resuelto, y eso le daba al fin un poco de tranquilidad, aunque ahora el misterio era saber si su amiga era feliz con el divorciado más codiciado del mundo mágico. - Hermione está en una relación amorosa, nada más ni nada menos que con el hurón de Malfoy.- La puerta blanca de la pequeña casa a la que Hermione se mudó con los chicos después del divorcio con Ron Weasley se cerró.

\- No puedo creer que Hermione escondiera una noticia así de nosotros por tanto tiempo. - Ginny demostró su angustia, ya eran dos mentiras el mismo día y no soportaba la idea de sentirse engañada por su esposo y ahora por su mejor amiga, pero le daba el beneficio de la duda a Hermione. - Harry, ¿ tú crees que si nos contaba, yo lo hubiera aceptado?. - Lanzó la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza.

\- ¿De la forma que aceptaste que Ron esté con Lavender?

\- Yo no he aceptado eso!!! Y nunca lo haré!!esa mujer es una completa idiota sin cerebro. - Harry se rió de su esposa al ver la reacción esperada.

\- Bueno ya puedes darte una idea de por que opto no decir nada. - le dio un beso en la mano. - Ahora conociendo a Hermione tanto como lo hago, estas últimas semanas han sido difícil para ella, por eso su actitud nerviosa y misteriosa, debe estar pensando como decirnos sin que nos moleste, es obvio que su relación es lo suficientemente seria, para que Draco Malfoy pase con ella el fin de semana. - analizó la situación.

-Amor. ¿ si nos bajamos? - preguntó la señora Potter. - Con toda tu experiencia de Auror, enfrentar el misterio y así poder resolverlo. ¿ no es lo mejor?.

\- Hermione no es una villana, no me hagas pensar como auror en este caso. Pero en algo tienes razón, deberíamos enfrentarla, de esa forma también ayudamos a Hermione a librarse de este secreto. -la decisión estaba tomada, la enfrentarían. - Aunque no creo conveniente tocar la puerta en estos momentos.

\- Claro que no es conveniente, el hombre misterioso acaba de llegar y con toda la acción que tienen. ¿ Quien sabe si estén ya desnudos sobre la mesa? - una tercera voz se unió en la conversación. Hermione estaba sentada en los puestos de atrás riéndose a carcajadas.

\- HERMIONE!! - se asustaron los esposos al reconocer la voz y descubrir que no estaban solos en el carro.

\- Es de muy mal gusto espiar a los amigos.- les reclamó sonriendo. - Pero me lo merezco por ser idiota y no contarles lo que pasaba en mi vida. Lo siento mucho. - era momento del enfrentamiento había llegado.

\- Hermione discúlpanos a nosotros por entrometernos en tu vida. - Harry estaba avergonzado. - Bueno en realidad a mi principalmente.

-Harry Potter no tienes que avergonzarte ni pedirme disculpas, Como ya lo dije, todo esto es culpa mía. - dijo mirando tiernamente los binoculares y la libreta, esto se había pasado de la línea, pero se lo merecía por esconderles su nueva relación. - Era mi deber como amiga contarles apenas tuve la primera cita oficial con Draco. - afirmó apenada. - A ti Ginny, que siempre hemos sido confidentes en los buenos y malos momentos. - Tomó la mano de Harry. - Y a ti Harry, mi prácticamente hermano, discúlpame por no hacerte participar estos meses de mi felicidad. - con la mirada y alzando las cejas Harry Potter le pidió más información. - Son como tres meses, pero el último ha sido el más intenso en todos los sentidos, creo que se me salió de control. - se sonrojó al hablar de la intensidad. Harry sonrío, en verdad que nunca había visto a su amiga así.

\- ¿ Lo amas ?

\- Sensación Deja vu. - Harry se rió de la expresión muggle usada por su amiga. - No es primera vez que me haces esa pregunta ¿ Te acuerdas ?. - Hermione recordó la noche que empezó a empacar las pocas cosas con las que llegó a Grimmauld Place, ese día en un arrebato había decidido ir a vivir con Ron.

\- Te ayudaba a empacar tus libros, entre risas y cansancio decidimos tomarnos la botella de whisky de fuego que encontramos en el cuarto de Sirius durante la primera limpieza extrema que hicimos al mudarte. Nos amanecimos hablando toda la noche, de todo lo que se nos ocurrió.

\- exacto, Aquella noche me hiciste la misma pregunta, y te contesté. " Harry no estoy segura, pero soy feliz con él y si hasta ahora todo ha salido bien para nosotros, espero que continúe así. "

\- Nunca me gusto esa respuesta. - dijo recordando el sabor amargo que sintió ese día al saber que su compañera de piso lo dejaba. -Si ya estaba preocupado por la felicidad de mis mejores amigos, con tus palabras me mataste, siempre dudé de que ustedes sean material de pareja, desde el colegio, hasta lo seguía dudando cuando se casaron y tuvieron a Rosie, pero.. - Hermione lo interrumpió. Conocía a su mejor amigo, y no quería que se sienta culpable de nada. Su relación con Ronald Weasley no fue del todo mala. fue un hermoso error que le dio a sus dos maravillosos hijos. Y eso no lo cambiaba por nada.

\- Al final tuviste razón, pero eso ya es historia. - Le sonrió dándole tranquilidad. - Regresando a Esa noche también me contaste sobre el monstruo que sentías dentro de ti durante el sexto año, y como se liberó al besar por primera vez a Ginny. - La pelirroja sonrió, ese primer beso con ahora su amado esposo era uno de sus recuerdos más queridos del colegio.- Bueno, el día que Draco Malfoy me besó, supe de que monstruo hablabas.- los amigos se rieron.

-Entonces, ¿ Lo amas ?. - Harry volvió a preguntar.

\- Amo con toda mi vida al rubio pálido, lo amo tanto que no sabría que seria de mi sin él. - se sonrojó tal cual adolescente. - Harry encontré a mi Ginny.

\- !! Ahora sí!!!- Celebró el jefe de aurores. - Quince años para escuchar una respuesta decente. - La emoción no cabía en el cuerpo de Harry. - Mi mejor amiga está enamorada!.

\- ¡¡¡Hermione!!!! - Ginny se lanzó abrazarla. - Estoy muy feliz por ti. No te imaginas cuánto.

\- Quiero que entren conmigo.- la pareja intercambiaron miradas, algo nerviosos por lo que se encontrarían. - Tranquilos Malfoy sabe que están aquí, hablamos por teléfono antes de aparecerme en su carro. Así que no lo encontrarán desnudo en la sala. - o eso esperaba Hermione, en verdad que su Draco Malfoy era un loco que ya varias veces la había esperado desnudo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo creía capaz de desnudarse para molestar a los Potter, aunque bueno en realidad si se esperaba que haga algo, era su esencia de serpiente molestar a los leones, y la otra esencia del posesivo le decía que su hombre iba a marcar territorio frente a sus amigos al segundo de verlos, pero no se iba a preocupar en ese momento por eso. - Además iba a pedir sushi a domicilio, siempre pide cantidades industriales, mi hurón es adicto a los rollos desde que los probó. - se rió con la imagen del rubio devorando rollos como una gran aspiradora humana.

\- Aceptamos la invitación para comer con ustedes, pero cosas como "mi hurón" deben omitirse, por el bienestar mental de tu mejor amigo, mi esposo y padre de tus sobrinos. - Ginny bromeó, la cara de asco de Harry al escuchar a Hermione era lo mejor del día.

Se bajaron del carro y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la pequeña casa. Harry seguía mudo preocupado por lo que pasaría, observó a sus dos mujeres favoritas caminar con tranquilidad mientras se acercaban a la casa.

\- Tengo algunas condiciones: Las muestras de afecto deben ser limitadas. Nada de besos. Nada de abrazos. Nada de coqueteos extremos. Analizaré la posibilidad de que se tomen las manos. Pero tienen que saber comportarse. - gritó desesperado al notar que poco a poco se acercaba a algo nuevo. Estaban a pocos metros de la puerta.

\- Por Merlín Harry! Mejor ponle una orden de restricción mágica, con distancia máxima de acercamiento y todas esas exageraciones legales. - Ginny le golpeó la cabeza. - Pobre de mi hija cuando empiece a salir con chicos.

\- ¿Mi hija salir con chicos?. - eso si estaba fuera de sus límites mentales. - Sobre mi cádaver, si con mi mejor amiga saque mi lado de detective, con mi hija me hago asesino a sueldo.

\- Potter Holmes. - una voz conocida le retumbó los oídos. - o prefieres Poirotter?. - Draco Malfoy los recibió riendo en la puerta con referencias de detectives muggles, que sorprendieron a Hermione, al parecer su hurón tenía otro gusto muggle oculto. - Mi Hermione te extrañé - Susurró románticamente Draco mientras la besaba apasionadamente agarrando de la cintura y recorriendo con sus manos el territorio que ahora le pertenecía.

Ginny se sonrojo por la muestra de cariño, Harry abrió los ojos como platos, rojo del coraje de ver al idiota del hurón en acción. Y Hermione, en ese momento estaba segura de tres cosas. Primero: Las condiciones se incumplieron antes de los primeros cinco segundos.

Segundo: La serpiente estaba provocando a los leones, tal como lo presintió.

Y tercero: Si Draco Malfoy no dejaba de besarla de esa manera, los espías Potter tendrían que esperar mientras ella se encargaba de un asunto pendiente, una vez más en este día, con su rubio favorito.


End file.
